Desire
by Deadly Shadow
Summary: Yami Atem top vampire hunter always hated vampires with a passion knowing none of them were up to any good, but how will that change when he's on the mission to catch the human sadist Yugi? What will happen when they make a master and slave pact that ensures that Yugi will stay protected by anything that may be chasing him?
1. Prologue

Plot- Yami Atem top vampire hunter always hated vampires with a passion knowing none of them were up to any good, but how will that change when he's on the mission to catch the human sadist Yugi? What will happen when they make a master and slave pact that ensures that Yugi will stay protected by anything that may be chasing him?

**Atemu** "Sadly I'm not in this story... Dang it I want to have a chance at vampire Yugi."

**Yami** "Yugi's my slave? Okay um... I have to go. *Leaves and second later a happy yell is heard."

**Misty** "Yes this is to take my mind off of Destiny of a madman, and to just relax and write."

**Rain** "We don't own Yu-gi-oh! or the cute characters *Cough* Yugi *Cough*."

* * *

Yami Atem stood infront of the screen with an unsure face as he saw the recent killings that has been traced back to the vampires. He looked closer when he saw all the scars of recent torture before death on the victims he had an unusual urge to throw up. On all the victims forehead you can see the name 'Yugi,' written in cursive. The thing that put him mind on high alert was that it was written in drippy detail, and crimson almost like the vampire used the victims own blood to write it out. With what Yami sees he wouldn't say it was a trick, it all looked real no marker, no pen, nothing... Pure violence was the cause, pissing off a vampire of such a sadist nature was not funny or a good game to play, as he could see.

Yami looked at Seto straight in his face with a disbelieving glance "You want me to capture that thing?" Yami looked back at the computer with pure terror written all over his face. His expression that is usually stoic, held so much fear that any other person would think he would explode in the next second. Yami glanced back at Seto seeing his cousin's face full of depression "I can't do that." Yami said with a shaky voice before he took in a breathe and let it out like he was trying to calm down "He'd... Kill me just like all of his other victims."

Seto's features soften as he looked at his cousin before going back to normal "I didn't give you a choice..." Seto paused a second to glance at the computer "He's running wild. All these hunters are being killed one by one." He took a shaky voice before he continued "As much as I hate putting my dear cousin in danger we have no choice. He's a danger to us all."

Yami glared down at the table before he took a breathe to calm himself "I know... He's just playing with us..." Yami glanced back to his cousin his gaze softening when he saw worry on Seto's face "I am number one, so I should be able to do this right?" He spoke confidently, but there was still a hint of fear in his voice. He smiled a bitter smile thinking of him being one of Yugi's next victim. He did, however find it interesting that all of Yugi's victims were only ones that did bad. Like in their past they murdered, or raped victims in the past. Even if he was doing something he thought was helping he was nothing but a pest, and Yami was just hired to exterminate a dangerous pest.

When Seto spoke again he refused to meet his cousin gaze instead he turned around "He's just a pest. When you see him." Seto paused before he turned around his eyes turning colder than ever seen "Don't mistake his appearance. He may look innocent, but he's a dangerous killer." He spoke with such a cold voice, that made Yami's face downcast as he thought about Seto's dead lover Joey.

Yami looked back at the computer screen "He cannot look inn-"

Seto slapped his hand down on the wall making a loud 'bang' as it echoed through the building. "He looks more innocent than anybody." Seto looked back with a bitter smile "He used to be puppy's best friend." Seto noticed Yami's look of surprise at the confession "That was until he turned into a vampire. Now he's just a mindless killing machine."

Downcast. That was all Yami's expression was "So he was changed?" Yami looked at Seto with a serious business like expression "Forced, or choice?"

Seto barked out a bitter laugh "Forced." Seto met Yami's gaze "He was truly an angel of innocence before he was turned. The reason why Joey had the moment of weakness." He spoke with a colder voice when he spoke of Joey "Never let appearances fool you especially his."

When Seto actually left Yami he was shaking. 'Oh god... He was forced?' Yami looked back at the screen his face going pale 'You mean he's forced to do this?' Yami looked thoughtful for a while 'But the only way... To make him better is to make him do master and slave... Maybe that's the best way except of going through the trouble of killing him we can have a valuable ally on our side.'

* * *

Yugi looked at his bloody hands with a smirk as he took a napkin and cleaned them off. He looked down at the body of his last victim 'Anzu' was apparently her name. A beautiful girl, but with an ugly soul. Living a pedophile life, she would trick kids into having sex with her. But, now no kids will be tricked he just removed the pest from the world, now it's cleaned from another dark soul.

Yugi looked at Bakura as he stood there watching him with an expression of bless when he saw the blood "You did good, beloved." Bakura spoke with a smirk as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Yugi tightly growling at the body on the ground "Damned women tried to bed you." Bakura smirked and placed his lips on the boy's neck "No more because your mind. And nobody especially that low life will have you." Bakura spoke with a growl looking at the dead body and seeing the cursive name of 'Yugi' on her forehead "You just try to get caught don't you?"

Yugi leaned into the warmth he offered "Ever since you changed me... I changed." Yugi looked up at Bakura tears coming out of his eyes "Why are you doing this to me?" Yugi asked sadly, but not giving the chance for Bakura to answer he just screamed "They were my best friends Bakura!"

Bakura grunted and grabbed Yugi's hair harshly bringing it back with a smirk "Are you defying me, _beloved_?" Yugi shook his head frantically under the pain of Bakura's hand in his hair "Good, now be a good slave and stop asking me useless things." He spoke with a threatening sweet voice.

Yugi let a sob escape his throat "I'm not your toy and I'm not your replacement for Ryou either!" He screamed more tears escaping his eyes "S-stop treating me as if I have no emotions! Stop trying to make me him Bakura!" Yugi let another desperate sob "He may have died, but that doesn't mean desperately clinging to the reality that he's here! He's not get over it!"

Bakura looked at Yugi with a dangerous smirk "Oh you are so going to regret that."

And with that loud screams of pain and terror were through the abandoned city.

* * *

**Atemu **"Oh no Bakura didn't he's so going to get it! Nobody hurts Yugi like that!"

**Misty** "I'm with you! As soon as this song finishes let's go get Bakura!"

**Yugi** "You would rather listen to the music before saving me?"**  
**

**Rain** "Well it is Yami's job to go save you."

**Yami** "I know, but I have to wait until I appear infront of Yugi to save him..."

**Rain** "Aww poor you, but for now Yugi suffers."


	2. Annoyance

**Misty** "Hey, hey! Guess what I'm not writing this! My Beta Reader is! Everybody congratulate the great Rainy!"

**Rain** "Don't call me Rainy."

**Misty** "Anyway!~ Since I was busy Rai promised to do a chapter for each of my story! Which is counting my other story Destiny of a madman."

**Rain** "I guess let's start. Chapter one of Desire. Oh happy day, oh happy day. (Somebody hit my head with a rock so I'll forget I even done this.) Oh... And we don't own Yu-gi-oh! Wished we did but it ain't happening."

* * *

Yami looked up at the sky still thinking about the conversation he had with his cousin. He remembered all the victims that were beaten, then stabbed in the chest, and had the boy's 'Yugi' name written on their forehead. He remembered when his cousin claimed Yugi looking like an angel, Yami would not know until he saw the boy himself, but he seriously doubt it. He moved his hand over his forehead rubbing it in stress 'If this is my last day, living it in stress does not sound appealing to me.' He sighed to himself again as he went into more self pity, only to be rudely interrupted when something latched onto his arm. 'Okay, not what I planned now just slowly look... And don't kill the thing that latched onto you. Remember Seto bailed you out of jail last time you did that... He was royally pissed.' Yami thought to keep his patience and temper in check and looked to what was on his arm. Only to catch sight of the biggest slut in the city, Tea. 'What Ra? You sent Anubis to curse me or something because damn it feels like that...' And, like that deeper in self pity first hearing about the biggest job in his life, then second the biggest slut in the city latched onto his arm. For any normal person, they'd think of one thing 'Getting laid time!' but for him he was just trying to find anyway any means to escape this punishment he must have received from Ra, or something along those lines.

Yami thought of more, and more ways of getting her off his arms, his favored was just ripping her away and murdering her as soon as possible. But, seeing Seto's pissed face in his mind telling him off again wasn't going to happen, so his main choices and listed favorites were 1) Screaming bloody murder, and running off before she had the chance of doing anymore damage and also cause a big scene along the way. Which was also another thing that brought up a scowling Seto 'Okay so that's impossible how about...' 2) Tell her a store with all kinds of slutty revealing clothes were on sale 'Um... No. One she'd force him to go, and two she'd have more chances to try to seduce him into her bed. Which he wasn't going to take.' 3) Ripping her arm off, but later bandages her up so it wasn't actually a murder. 'Nope tried it. Still gets arrested and an even more pissed off Seto for not just killing her... Crap... Okay let's do the most boring thing ever created. Clearing your throat and hope she understands the message behind it.'

Yami cleared his throat hopefully, and looked down at Tea and became even more pissed off as she just stayed on his arm looking at him hopeful. Yami inwardly sighed 'Not my day it seems... Nope whenever she comes around it's trouble.' "Tea, what in the world gave you the idea I wanted you on my arm?" He said with a bored voice and even more bored expressions trying to hide his killer intent 'Can't let her even think I'm plotting her death right now or she'd go hay wire."

Tea looked at him with her blue eyes "This time I'm not trying to get in your bed so don't even think about running." Yami only raised an eyebrow with an expression that clearly said his patience was wearing think "I heard you were going to hunt Yugi..." Tea said looking down as she felt Yami cringe "You know... My twin Anzu was their last victim?" Tea looked up and saw a surprised expression on Yami's face "Anzu... I hate to say, deserved it..." This time his expression change to a little pity "Yeah, she deserved it... Even I'm a slut sleeping with many guys at once but I think my twin's way of doing things was way more screwed up than mine..."

Yami coughed a bit 'Okay, never wanted to hear that in my life. Oh look I think she just scarred me god damn it to whatever!' "Oh and this Anzu deserved it... Why?" His disgust quickly changed into a curious expression when he felt Tea cringe 'Never once did I ever talk to her and she'd be uncomfortable. Must be trying to be getting in my bed way to often.' He thought with an inward cringe not even wanting to think of that happening.

Tea sighed her eyes going downcast "My twin... She'd trick kids. Kids into bed with her!" Tea looked up with disgust in her eyes "She was a pedophile, she didn't care if the person was willing or unwilling she'd get it. Even if it meant forcing it..."

Yami raised an eyebrow "Well somebody acts like they had some experience with this Anzu?" He was even more surprised when he heard a sob escape Tea's throat 'Okay the biggest slut. Just sobbed and it wasn't because I refused her? This day... Is way to weird. Starting with that smile Seto did this morning. I am going to have nightmares to last a lifetime because of it...'

Tea looked to the side refusing to meet Yami's gaze "I was... Her first victim. She wanted to try it out on somebody and thought the best would be her twin... Since we were supposedly so 'close' nothing could rip or make us go away from each other..."

Yami raised an eyebrow "Oh? And you think that your pain means anything to me?" Yami grimaced when he realized his words reached Tea more than intended. 'Well, if she has a problem she can just deal with it herself.' He thought emotionless.

Tea looked down tears burning at her eyes "Yeah... I guess. Anyway, please be careful alright?" Tea offered a bitter smile knowing that Yami's goal more and less would mean the death of him.

Yami gave a sincere smile "Thanks. But, um... Can you let me arm go?"

Tea made a sound of embarrassment and moved away "Sorry... I didn't realize it..." Tea looked down her eyes downcast when Yami just shrugged disinterested 'All the time... He'll never be interested in me will he?'

Yami looked at Tea with a serious expression "I know I may die if I go against Yugi." He left out a chuckle when Tea looked at him surprised "But, know I didn't completely hate you. It was just a run off stage."

Tea smiled brightly "That's nice to know. Though, not what I expected." She tilted her head "Still think you can't sleep with me?"

Yami glared 'She may of been a nice girl if she didn't try to flirt with every single person "Yeah. Anyway have to go. Pack head out to a death mission?"

Tea giggled and waved "See you later then Yami! Don't forget to think of me every second"

Yami scoffed and walked off just throwing a wave as he continued to walk off.

'This death mission. I know something's big is about to happen. Why don't I like it?' Tea thought when she left to go shopping again.

* * *

Yugi looked at Bakura with a roll of his eyes "Getting bored of tracking him master? Or the slut gets on your nerves?"

Bakura scoffed with a glare at Yugi "Shut up pest."

Yugi shrugged and put a finger on his lips with innocent excitement "I hope he gets to me! Maybe, maybe he'll really capture me!"

Bakura rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever. He has to get through me. And then my mind control. That ain't any easy task."

Yugi just turned around with annoyance written all over his face "I don't actually care! He's going to set me free."

Bakura smirked and walked to Yugi putting his arms around Yugi's shoulder and didn't miss the tensing muscles "Aww, pest wants more of it's master does it?"

Yugi glared at Bakura "Stop calling me pest."

Bakura grabbed Yugi's chin roughly "I can't stop you're way to hot when you're angry."

Yugi stared into Bakura's eyes angrily "Yeah. Yeah. Let me go now idiot."

Bakura pushed Yugi away earning a yelp when he fell off the small building into a trash thing "And remember that's what you get when you annoy me." He said in a normal voice, and walked away knowing full well Yugi heard him.

Yugi growled and pushed at the trash "This stuff stinks! God it's going to take a while to get this stench off of me!"

'However... I do believe I think that hunter will do something when he finds me... But, what will he do?' Yugi thought with a frown. 'Just what will happen?'

'Damn the pest is getting to be an annoyance. Though that hunter... Dang it all what will happen when he gets here?!' With that thought Bakura hit the wall royally pissed off 'He isn't getting the pest no matter what he does.'

_And the countdown begins._

* * *

**Misty** "There the long awaited second chapter!"

**Rain** "Your welcome for the first part."

**Misty **"Yeah whatever. Anyway, review if you want a longer chapter next time!"

**Rain **"And for more details."


End file.
